Crime and Punishment
by Lucanite
Summary: Jinta disobeys Urahara and Ururu gets hurt. As punishment he is sent to the Kurosaki residence.
1. Chapter 1

**Crime and Punishment**

**Chapter 1  
**

"Hey slow down already," Jinta whined as Ichigo dragged him along the path to the Kurosaki clinic. He was practically jogging to keep pace with Ichigo's long legs.

"If you'd stop pulling away I wouldn't have to go so fast," Ichigo replied tartly, the little red head had been complaining and fighting the whole way.

"You don't have to hold my hand," Jinta whined again.

"You wouldn't come," Ichigo shouted back, "And besides this is all your fault anyway."

"It's not my fault!" Jinta screamed at the older teen, "I had that hollow right where I wanted him, if all of you hadn't interrupted…"

"You're an idiot!" Ichigo stopped and turned toward the boy, kneeling down to his eye level, "How could you even think that you could take on a hollow that size. If Tessai, Urahara and I hadn't gotten there in time you would be dead now."

The boy looked down at the ground away from Ichigo's furious gaze.

"Whatever," he mumbled.

"That hollow also sprayed you down with some kind of spore that made you go unconscious, that same attack made Ururu go mad and start shooting random targets, so while Tessai and Urahara are healing her wounds I'm supposed to take you to the clinic to get checked out."

"Although you obviously fine the truth is that they just don't want to deal with you right now," he added as he stood up, "you nearly got you and Ururu killed by disobeying what Urahara said, so now I have to deal with you."

"Shut up," Jinta said, the conversation was making him feel guilty; he hadn't meant for anything to happen to Ururu. He just thought it would be cool to help out. "Leave me alone!" he as he tried to yank his hand away from Ichigo's vice-like grip.

"Oh that does it," Ichigo snapped. Reaching down his hands slid underneath the boy's arms and lifted him into the air.

"Hey put me down!" Jinta cried as tried to fight his way out of Ichigo's arms. One arm was under his rear supporting him the other hand was firmly pressed into his back holding him in place.

"Hush," Ichigo commanded with a tone of authority, "Stop acting like a brat."

"What did you say!" Jinta screamed. This wasn't fair! All he had done was try to beat hollow, that was a good thing right? So why was Kurosaki being so mean to him? He began to beat Ichigo's back with his fists.

"Just put me down and leave me alone!"

Ichigo just ignored the screaming boy and headed off in the direction of his house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Crime and Punishment**

**Chapter 2**

_Purple mist, random explosions from Ururu's rockets going awry, reiatsu heavy in the air; Ichigo flashed step as fast as he could to the epicenter of the destruction, Urahara and Tessai right on his tail. Then the rockets became strangely silent._

_Blood…that was all he could see at first. It was sprayed across the ground in a wide circle around a little girl._

_"Ururu!" he shouted, instantly recognizing her._

_There was no movement in response. The giant rocket launcher, nearly as tall as she was lay uselessly near her side._

_The hollow was there, resembling a monstrous over-sized praying mantis. It stood over her as if gloating. It was then that Ichigo noticed the unconscious boy in the grasp of its deadly appendages. _

"_Jinta," he cried out to the redhead. The boy was knocked out though and couldn't hear. Even while unconscious, his hand still clutched his bat._

_Upon seeing him the hollow decided to hurry up with his previous prey. The deadly forelegs began to squeeze… _

"_Wait!" Ichigo desperately charged at the hollow, but he was too far away._

"_Sing Benihime!" he heard Urahara call out._

_An angry pulse of red light passed him at speed that was nearly impossible to comprehend. Upon reaching the hollow it arced gracefully upward and sliced off the creature's forelegs._

_The hollow reared back in pain and a shadow passed over Ichigo's vision. He saw Tessai dive in and catch the red-head before he hit the pavement._

"_Finish it Kurosaki!" Urahara ordered him. _

_He jumped in the air before the crippled hollow._

"_Getsuga Tensho!"_

_

* * *

  
_

The boy had finally worn himself out by the time Ichigo reached his street. He now lay miserably against Ichigo's shoulder, quietly panting. He was out of breath from his tantrum.

"We're here," Ichigo told him as they neared the Kurosaki residence.

Jinta barely raised his head to survey his new surroundings before laying it back down again. He was still tired from the fight with the hollow and had expended all his remaining energy venting his frustration on Ichigo.

"I hate you," he hissed to the orange haired teen.

"Nice to know," was the uninterested reply.

They entered through the clinic entrance. Ichigo had worked in the clinic many times before so he rang a bell at the desk to summon his dad and proceed to the examination room.

"No matter what you may think of me you will behave for my dad," he told the boy as he sat him down on the examination table.

Jinta shot him a venomous glare. Although it appeared that he was too tired to argue at the moment it was clear that he was still seething mad at Ichigo.

Ichigo himself wasn't exactly happy with the boy either. His back ached from where the small fists had hit him countless times. In the morning, he knew there were going to be some serious bruises.

"Let's get the preliminaries out of the way," Ichigo said as he grabbed an empty chart from the wall.

"First is weight," he moved to take off the boy's shoes but Jinta hastily brought them up on the table.

"When can I see Ururu," he demanded.

The boy was testing the limits of Ichigo's patience but he still played along. "Whenever Urahara says she can have visitors.

"But I'm practically her brother!" Jinta cried out, "You can't keep us apart, what if she needs me?"

This sentiment Ichigo could understand, having sisters himself.

"Urahara and Tessai are watching after her, they wouldn't let anything happen to her would they?" he asked him.

"No, but…" Jinta stammered.

"And Tessai is the best healer in the living world right?"

"Yes, but."

"She'll be alright," Ichigo said, trying to console the boy, who at this point had forgotten his anger in concern for his adopted sister.

Any further conversation was cut off as the door opened and in stepped Isshin Kurosaki.

**And so it continues. Please Review!!!**


End file.
